


. A E S T H E D I C K S .

by WritingSiren



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Clothed Sex, Clubbing, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Grinding, Knifeplay, M/M, Minor Injuries, Public Sex, Younger Rick, dubcon, like in his late 20s or something, rickcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSiren/pseuds/WritingSiren
Summary: Miami Rick finds a way to deal with a nuisance he encounters at his club.





	. A E S T H E D I C K S .

**Author's Note:**

> Sheesh, this is looong. But I'm happy with it.
> 
> I love the shit out of Vaporwave Rick. I can't believe this pairing hasn't been done yet (or maybe I'm not looking hard enough)!
> 
> Vaporwave Rick will be referred to as "Visor" throughout the story, since writing "Vaporwave Rick" every single time gets tedious.
> 
> Anyways, I'm done talking now lol. Enjoy!

The club was bustling this time of night. The lights were low, and the music was loud. Neon covered the walls and gridded the plexiglass floors. Various types of exotic plants sat in pots on the floor and hung from the ceiling. All the booths were filled with Ricks and aliens of all kinds, chatting amongst themselves. In the very back of the room in the corner was a long booth, which looked like it could seat about ten people. But there were only two at the moment: A Rick and his Morty. Rick (whom everyone called 'Miami' for short) is the owner of this club, and his Morty is a dancer. They were both pretty notorious in this dimension, mainly due to Rick being one of the top drug dealers. He'd have all sorts of characters throw themselves at him for a couple kilos of K-lax, to which he'd either make them pay up or straight up kill them if they got too aggressive. Luckily, everyone knew not to fuck with Miami Rick when it came to drugs, or anything for that matter.

Rick sat a pretty far distance away from Morty at the moment. The kid was grinding up against a bioluminescent alien, giggling and squeezing them all over. Rick rolled his eyes and kept counting his money as he smoked a cigarette. He didn't mind Morty being promiscuous, but he kept his eye on that creature in case it decided to try something weird.

He finished counting up his Flurbos and leaned back in the booth, his eyes scanning the floor of the club. Just Ricks... and aliens... and more Ricks... Maybe some Mortys here and there. He didn't recognize anyone out of the ordinary tonight. His gaze made its way over to the poles in the center of the room. A particular Rick wearing nothing but thigh-high boots and a pair of black panties gyrated to the rhythm of the music. He looked a lot younger than most Ricks. Long, sexy legs, strong arms, and a big ass to top it all off. He gripped the pole in both hands and hopped onto it, and hung upside down, legs spread into a perfect split. Miami was so focused on him that he didn't even realize his cigarette had gone out. He thought about how to get the Rick alone after he was finished on stage as his hand moved to his pants, palming his hardening cock. God, if there wasn't anyone here but just the two of them, he'd go up there and--

"Hey, Miami~" A voice said to his left. Miami was immediately broken out of his trance and growled in annoyance, glaring at the stranger. He also was a younger Rick, wearing rather odd clothing. For starters, he wore a visor _indoors_ , as well as tinted sunglasses. He looked like he walked (or in this case, skated) right out of an 80s magazine ad.

"W-What do you want?" Miami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I heard you have some Zlaedhot and--"

"And _what?_ " Miami sneered.

"Could I get a couple of 'em?" Visor Rick asked, sounding a little too eager.

"4500 Flurbos." Miami said flatly.

"4500?" Visor Rick repeated. He fished in the pockets of his electric blue running shorts, pulling out only a couple of coins. He laughed nervously. "I-I-I have more somewhere..."

Miami sighed. He didn't have time to waste on people who didn't have the money. Zlaedhot was  _not_  easy to find and he wasn't about to give it up to some kid...

"Either you got 4500 Flurbos or you don't." Miami said angrily.

"I-I do! Just... Lemme go out to my ship..." The young Rick stood up and skated to the corridor leading to the exit.

"What a fucking joke..." Miami mumbled, putting his cigarette into the ashtray. He took out another one and lit it, taking a long drag. He knew Visor wouldn't come back. Ricks his age did shit like this all the time; they fucked with him because they had nothing else better to do. Miami blew a smoke ring into the air and looked back at the stage. That sexy Rick was gone now... Shame, he would've been a good lay...

Miami got up and stretched. "Morty, I'm gonna go take a piss, okay?" He said to the teen. Morty just gave him a half-hearted nod and continued fooling around with the alien. Miami put his hands into his pockets and made his way to the bathroom. In truth, he was looking for that stripper, but as he moved through the crowd, he was nowhere to be found. He pushed open the door to the bathroom and saw the Visor Rick from earlier standing at one of the urinals, mid-piss.

"So where's the money?" Miami asked, crossing his arms. Visor jumped a little and cut off the stream.

"I-I don't have enough..." Visor mumbled. He pulled his shorts up and made his way to the sink. As he turned the handle, Miami stood behind him and suddenly pinned him to the countertop by his hips.

"You think it-it's funny, huh?" Miami hissed in his ear.

"H-Huh?" Visor sounded nervous.

Miami shoved him further onto the countertop. "You know what I do to people who waste my time?" He took the cigarette out of his mouth and put it out on the Rick's skin.

Visor yelped at the burn on his arm, and his breathing sped up, his breath hot against the cold surface. "I-I'm sorry, I won't... won't waste your time again."

Miami let go of one hip and fished in his jacket pocket. Visor closed his eyes and exhaled sharply. He heard the soft clink of an object behind him, and his shirt was shoved up to his neck. The object was cool and sharp as it was pressed against his belly.

He felt something stirring inside him, something familiar... He tried his best to press his thighs together without Miami knowing. But he noticed immediately.

"What's the matter, Visor?" Miami said with a chuckle and flipped the other Rick around. As he suspected, his cock was standing at attention. Miami felt his own cock starting to grow, and he licked his lips.

Visor tried squirming away from him, but Miami pulled him back, yanking his shorts and underwear down in the process. Visor's cock was leaking already, red and pulsing. To say he was aroused was an understatement.

Miami began unbuckling his belt. "You know, for a young Rick like you, y-you're pretty gifted..."

"W-Well, I _am_  a Rick." Visor said, focusing his gaze on Miami's crotch.

Miami pulled his slacks down just enough to reveal a bright pink thong, his erection straining against the fabric.

Visor's eyes widened at the sight. He looked up at Miami with a smirk. "You kinky fuck."

Miami grinned, showing his canines. "Wh-What can I say? Briefs are for losers." He pinned the younger Rick down by his wrists with one hand and began grinding their cocks against one another. Visor rested his head on the counter, rolling his hips to meet Miami's. Miami used his other hand to slide the thong off just enough to free his dick. He ground down harder.

"Fuuuck..." Visor whined.

"You like that?" Miami asked in a low voice. He leaned forward to bite the Rick roughly on his neck. He sucked hard enough to leave a mark, and Visor moaned.

"Miami..." Visor said, panting. "Miami, please..."

"Hm?"

"Just... Fuck me already, old man!" Visor said through gritted teeth.

"Beg me for it, slut." Miami growled in his ear. "That wasn't enough." The grinding came to a halt as he waited.

Visor huffed and swallowed. "Please... Please, f-fuck me. Fill me up with your big cock."

Miami leaned back, releasing his grip on the other Rick's wrists. He took in the sight of him; he already looked completely spent. He reached into hia coat pocket once more and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He coated his fingers with it and pressed them against Visor's asshole. He wasted no time shoving three of them inside, pumping and scissoring in and out roughly. Visor bit his lip and inhaled sharply.

Miami used his other hand to pick up his pocket knife once again. He dragged it along Visor's side, stopping at his jutting hip bone. His breath hitched and he shivered. A part of him wanted that knife to cut _deep_ , and spill his blood all over the countertop and drip into the sink. The mere possibility of it happening was intoxicating.

"Mm, look at this pretty skin you have~" Miami purred, pressing the knife in just enough to split the pale skin. "I'd love to slice off a piece to keep for myself..." The weapon slowly moved across his abdomen. "Don't really see a whole lot of Ricks your age around here..."

Visor groaned in response, feeling blood pouring out of the fresh wound. If it weren't for the fact that he was extremely horny, he would've screamed. The pain resided as the knife was removed, and he sighed, half in relief and half in frustration. Miami removed his fingers as well.

"That's the first time anyone I've pulled a knife on was so calm." Miami said as he lined himself up with Visor's entrance. "Well done."

When Miami pushed inside, he groaned. This young Rick was so warm and _tight_  around him, even after preparing him. As much as he hated little punks like this one, he'd be lying if he said the sex wasn't amazing. He buried himself to the hilt and Visor made the most delicious sound as he struggled to accommodate the size.

"You... You're huge," he whispered. "Goddamn."

Miami gave a little nod before thrusting in time with the heavy bass of the music outside the door. He gripped the young Rick's hips tightly as he let himself get lost in the music, and the vessel beneath him.

Visor glared at the flickering purple light above him, his chipped fingernails clawing at the smooth counter. He felt Miami's nails dig into the cut on his hip. "Fuck..." he hissed. "Could you put your hand somewhere else?"

"Nope," was the simple reply he received. Miami glared down at him, an almost predatory look in his eyes as he picked up the pace. Visor reached down and gripped his own bobbing erection, stroking it harshly.

"Don't get your cum on my suit." Miami mumbled.

"Yeah yeah..." Visor rolled his eyes, putting his thumb over the slit of his cock.

"You're taking this like a champ," Miami said. "But you'll... you'll cum before the song's over, you little virgin."

"Who said" --a moan-- "Who said I was a virgin?"

Now _this_  was fun. Miami gladly took this as a challenge. He pulled out just enough so only his tip was inside, then slammed forward.

"Haa-ah, fuck!" Visor immediately covered his mouth with the back of his hand. He couldn't take it anymore. He felt the arousal in his belly grow hotter, the heat creeping its way up inside him. He _needed_  to cum, but he'd hold off long enough as to not give this old fuck the satisfaction of being right.

Miami was close too. His thrusts were erratic now, fucking this Rick like an animal. "Gonna fill your ass up..." he slapped the side of Visor's ass. "Watch all of it drip out of your tight hole..."

The sound of skin on skin and heavy breaths filled the bathroom, echoing off the tiles and dissipating in the sound of the music.

 _'Just a little longer...'_  Visor thought. He'd heard this song countless times, so he knew it was almost over, but damn, the look on Miami's face...

The older Rick's hips stuttered as he came with a guttural moan, head falling back as he rolled his eyes. His cum filled the young Rick instantly.

That was it for Visor. He came into his hand as his thighs shook. Not a single drop of it landed on Miami's suit. "Sh-Shit..."

Miami looked down between their legs, watching his semen drip out of that sweet hole. He pulled out with a sigh and reached out to grab a few paper towels.

Visor was limp as he laid there. He knew for sure he wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow, let lone right now. He rolled over to get paper towels as well, but stopped midway when he put pressure on his injury. "Dammit..." he muttered. "A little help?"

Miami handed him the paper towels and got more for himself. As they cleaned themselves up, the song had ended. Visor smirked to himself and chuckled. "I think we know who won~"

Miami threw the dirty paper towels at him. "Oh shut up." He pulled up his slacks and buckled his belt and made his way to the door. "And make sure you get the jizz off my floor, you little shit."

The door opened and closed, leaving Visor alone. He pulled up his underwear and shorts and stood wobbily. He shouldn't have worn his skates... He threw away the paper towels, but as he did, he noticed something fall out of one of them. He dug it out of the trash. It was a small baggie of K-lax. Did Miami forget it?

He looked closer at it: A small piece of paper with a string of numbers written on it was inside.

He squinted. "This fucker gave me his number..." An excited grin spread across his face shortly after. He pocketed the baggie and exited the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: [the music they fuck to](https://tinyurl.com/y8m5xlmy).


End file.
